


That Goddamn Coat

by orphan_account



Series: Or, How A Coat Saved The World [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Jefferson just really likes magenta, Metallic green coats, Most characters are only mentioned, Nearly everyone is genderbent, Other, Smol angry ham, Vvvvvv short, and shit, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jefferson was now tearing into Hamilton’s argument, or at least was trying to. Neither noticed the multiple coat-induced existential crises occurring around them.---------------In which yogurt is thrown, new coats are bought, Hamilton and Jefferson are oblivious, and reincarnates realize thet they are, in fact, reincarnates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will become a series, if anyone actually likes it. Right now, this is just a drabble to get the idea out there.

     It all started with that goddamn coat. Alexis bought a metallic green coat one day, and the world shifted on its axis. If not for that coat, who knows what the world could have been like.

 

     “Jefferson,” she spat, slamming her hand down on the table as her chair toppled over behind her, “Leave us alone.”

     Let's just say some unsavory comments were made, and Alex got the upper hand in the argument.

     Tessa Jefferson spluttered for a moment, then settled for dumping her drink over her rival and leaving. A cup of yogurt, thrown by Meg, splattered across her back.

 

       The next day, Alex had the jacket in place of her old blue one. Jefferson had a new cardigan as well, this one name-brand and that same awful shade of fuchsia that she always favored.

       When they stood up to ~~debate~~ argue in ELA I, Mrs. Warren took one look at them and blanched, sinking down in her seat and repeatedly slamming her head against the desk.

        One kid in the back, Knox, groaned. “Not again. I can't. I just can't. Nope. Goodbye.” He crumpled out of his chair and crawled under his desk.

        Alex was too busy ranting at Jefferson to really notice. Jamie, Tessa’s best friend, seemed to be developing a chronic eye twitch. Erin looked close to tears, and Anthony and Luke Skyler seemed much too amused for the situation. Jane watched the argument with a strange glint in her eye as her girlfriend ripped through Jefferson’s stance like tissue paper.

        Jefferson was now tearing into Hamilton’s argument, or at least was trying to. Neither noticed the multiple coat-induced existential crises occurring around them.


End file.
